


If We Have Heaven

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Fifth Holy Grail War, Free Will, Historical References, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, One Shot, Screw Destiny, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. To decide her own path, on her own, was what she never thought was possible.





	If We Have Heaven

"My queen, are you sure about this?" Jeanne uttered when she found herself locking eyes with Marie, a Queen in her own right and will.

The distance closed between them by the minute. Amethyst met with blue, shining light reflecting upon them.

"What?" Marie asked, her voice lilting as it was regal in tone, "You want me to tell you what to do? I do not wish anything like that from you. What you want to do from here on is up to you."

Jeanne had served to defend France all her life. Even when her name was dragged through the mud, she still pressed on to fight another day. Marie was no different, for she too had suffered in the name of her kingdom. To decide her own path, on her own, was what she never thought was possible.

"I-I do want to serve you, but it will be because I want to, not because you told me too," Jeanne replied to Marie, her Queen, tightly.

The one named Rider gasped and then smiled brightly upon hearing the woman called Ruler's words.

"That's wonderful, and just as well," Marie beamed as she leaned in close to Jeanne, her Ruler, slowly. "Because I have spent enough time in fear, doing what I thought I was right, and I think it's about time we changed that."

"You really think so?"

A nod. "I know so, and please, call me Marie."

Before Jeanne could speak again, she was silenced by a pair of soft lips landing on hers.


End file.
